East Coast Expressway
Phase 2: |map= |direction=West→North |direction_a=West |terminus_a= Karak, Pahang |junction= Kuala Lumpur-Karak Expressway Federal Route 2 Jalan Lanchang Federal Route 98 Jalan Bandar Pusat Jengka MEC Highway Jalan Sungai Lembing Gebeng Bypass Jerangau Highway Federal Route 237 Federal Route 124 Ketengah Highway Bukit Besi Highway Federal Route 106 Bukit Payung-Telemung Highway Federal Route 3 |direction_b=North |terminus_b=Kuala Terengganu, Terengganu |formed= 2001 |history=Phase 1 competed in 2004, Phase 2 built 2005–2011 |destinations= Karak, Lanchang, Temerloh, Chenor, Maran, Sri Jaya, Gambang, Kuantan, Jabur, Chenih, Chukai (Kemaman), Kijal, Paka, Dungun, Bukit Besi, Ajil, Telemong |system= (Karak - Jabur) }} The East Coast Expressway, ECE ( ) ('LPT') is an expressway in Malaysia. It is an extension of Kuala Lumpur-Karak Expressway, which starts from Kuala Lumpur to Karak. It provides a link from the West Coast of Peninsular Malaysia to the East Coast of Peninsular Malaysia. It features a closed toll system like the North-South Expressway. The expressway links many major cities and towns in east coast Peninsular Malaysia, acting as the 'backbone' of the central of the peninsula. This expressway passes through 3 states on the peninsula: Selangor, Pahang and Terengganu. It provides a faster alternative to the old Federal Route and Federal Route , thus reducing travelling time between various towns & cities. The expressway is part of the Asian Highway Network of route (Karak - Jabur sections) and the speed limit on the expressway is 110 km/h (68 mph). Route background The East Coast Expressway is a -long, closed toll, 4-lane expressway (2 per direction) beginning from the end of the Kuala Lumpur-Karak Expressway at the Karak Interchange in Karak, Pahang through Lanchang, Mentakab, Temerloh, Chenor, Maran, Sri Jaya, Gambang, Kuantan, Jabur, Chenih, Chukai, Kijal, Kerteh, Paka, Dungun, Bukit Besi, Ajil, Telemong and ending in Kampung Gemuruh near Kuala Terengganu in Terengganu. History The planning of the East Coast Expressway started in the mid-1990s when the Kuala Lumpur-Karak Expressway was upgraded from the former 2-lane highway into a dual-carriageway expressway in 1997. Construction of the East Coast Expressway began in 2000, with Phase 1 opened in 22 April 2004. The second part of Phase 1, the Sri Jaya and Jabur was opened in 15 July 2007. Phase 2 of the expressway, which will extend the highway to Terengganu, is currently under construction and is scheduled for completion in the end of 2014. Sections Phase 1 (Pahang): Karak - Jabur The length of this phase is and runs from Kuala Lumpur-Karak Expressway through Lanchang, Mentakab, Temerloh, Chenor, Maran, Kuantan and ends at the Pahang - Terengganu border near Jabur. The turnkey contract was awarded to MTD Capital Bhd. Phase 2 (Terengganu): Jabur - Kuala Terengganu The length of this phase is and will begin from Jabur, Chenih, Chukai, Kijal, Kerteh, Paka, Dungun, Bukit Besi, Ajil, Telemong until Kampung Gemuruh near Kuala Terengganu. (Update June 30, 2012: Only Bukit Besi - Ajil- Telemung- Kuala Terengganu stretch is completed, you have to exit at Jabur to go to Kuala Terengganu.) The Malaysian Public Works Department (JKR) manages the design and construction for two stretches of the East Coast Expressway. The first is from Jabur to Bukit Besi while the second from Telemong to Kuala Terengganu. The scope of work for JKR includes construction of 120 km of mainline expressway with: *7 interchanges and spur/ linkage roads *Rest Areas at 2 locations *1 Layby area *2 weighbridge stations Other works include the signage and intelligent transport systems for the expressway. However, in June 2009, the project was delayed due to withdrawal of two contractors for the projects as they were unable to afford the price of bitumen. The sections of the phase 2 of the expressway, Package 10 (Bukit Besi to Ajil), Package 11 and Package 12 (Telemung to Kuala Terengganu, including Bukit Payung-Telemung Highway) was opened to traffic on 22 August 2011. The stretch between Ajil and Telemung in Package 11 opened on May 19, 2012. The stretch between Bukit Besi and Paka was opened on January 25, 2014. Future sections Phase 3 (Kelantan): Kuala Terengganu - Kota Bharu Phase 3 will connect from Kampung Gemuruh to Kota Bharu via Gua Musang Highway. Phase 3 will cover 171 kilometers. Construction will start in June 2014 and complete in 2020. Phase 4 (East Coast of Johor): Gambang - Johor Bahru Phase 4 will be a 270 km coastal highway and will link between Gambang and Johor Bahru. This proposal has been scrapped. Features *Closed Toll System. *Two Lane Dual Carriageway . *2 Rest and Service Areas (Temerloh and Gambang) on Phase 1. **3 Rest and Service Areas (Perasing, Paka and Ajil) on Phase 2. *3 Layby (Lanchang, Maran and Kuantan) on Phase 1. **2 Layby (Kijal and Bukit Besi) on Phase 2. *3 weighbridge stations (Temerloh, Gambang and Kuantan) on Phase 1. **3 weighbridge stations (Kijal, Paka and Ajil) on Phase 2. *Perasing Rest and Service Area is the biggest Rest and Service Area on the ECE network. It is also only accessible for the Kuala Terengganu Bound. *Special entry/exit lane for motorcycles. *Aesthetically Designed Bridges (Viaducts) in different locations along the Phase 2 in Terengganu. Current events *14 December 2007 – The stretches of the East Coast Expressway from Karak to Lanchang was flooded. *17 September 2009 – Motorists using the Kuala Lumpur-Karak Expressway and the East Coast Expressway can drive toll free on September 18 and 24 from midnight to 5am during Hari Raya Aidilfitri. *2 September 2010 – The Kuala Lumpur-Karak Expressway and the East Coast Expressway become toll-free from 9pm till 6am on Sept 7, 8, 15 and 16 during Hari Raya Aidilfitri holidays. List of Interchanges, Laybys and Rest and Service Areas (Phase 1 and Phase 2) ::East Coast Expressway Phase 2 Maps'' See also *Malaysian expressway system *Kuala Lumpur-Karak Expressway References External links * MTD Infraperdana - concessions of East Coast Expressway * East Coast Expressway Project Phase 2 Project Page * East Coast Expressway Phase 3 and 4 Proposal Page in ECER site Category:East Coast Expressway Networks